This invention relates to the field of sound baffling devices, and more particularly the use of an enclosure containing a vacuum to baffle sound, as well as the various practical uses to which this invention may be put. Some other improvements, which aid the invention in operation, are also shown.
Many previous sound-baffling devices also may have had no facility for dynamically adjusting the ambient sound. If such facility was present, it may have involved a change in the spatial disposition of the sound baffling devices. The ability to dynamically alter the inherent sound baffling characteristics of sound baffling devices may not have been shown previously.